yugi vs yami yugi vs Mokuba and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Yugi and yami yugi thinks Mokuba likes Téa Gardner. This makes Yugi and Yami yugi mad. So they challenge Mokuba to a duel. Who will win? Madeup cards will be used. Sorry fro grammar and spelling mistakes. If you like yugi or yami yugi, you will not like this fanfic most likely.


The grand championship ended. Yugi and yami yugi had a feeling Mokuba liked Téa Gardner. That made yugi and yami yugi mad. Kaiba said " we are leaving now, if you need to a ride home!." Yami yugi and yugi screamed " we got one thing to settle with someone.". Kaiba said " fine I will duel you.". Yami yugi and yugi said " it's not you . we got beef with Mokuba! we challenge him to a duel! If he lose, he is not allowed to see my friends ever again and his feelings will be told to everyone. If He don't duel, I will tell the press about his feelings and he is not allowed to see my friends again. ". This shocked kaiba, Mokuba and yugi's gang of friends. Joey and kaiba yelled " what's wrong with you what did Mokuba did to you two?" . Yami yugi and yugi said " this is between us and Mokuba . So back off Joey and kaiba.". Mokuba knew what he had to do. He got a dueldisk on with one of his decks and said " I think I know what this is about. You two forced me to duel so what is the setup of this duel?". Yami yugi and yugi said " It will be a 1 vs 1 vs 1 duel between us and you. when we share your feelings with the press, you and your crush will have no privacy! ". "crush?" everyone questioned excluding yami yugi, yugi, Mokuba and Téa Gardner. Mokuba yelled saying " you can threaten me but when you threaten my crush you gone too far!". Yugi and yami yugi said " get ready to lose !". Kaiba was thinking "who is Mokuba's crush?". Téa Gardner was thinking " Yami yugi and yugi is mad over a kid crush that Mokuba has on me. They are using his feelings to control him.". Then yugi,yami yugi and Mokuba said "Duel"!

Yugi went 1st. Yugi said " I summon queen's knight in attack mode. I end my turn." Yami yugi went 2nd and he yelled "I draw!". Yami yugi said " I play destory summon, a spell card ! It destory all monsters on the field , Then I can speical summon a monster from my deck with it's effects negated and I can ignore summoning conditions. I special summon your worst nightmare Mokuba, I special summon Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode." Everyone beside yami yugi said " Yami yugi is taking this duel too far!". kaiba yelled " call off this duel!". Yami yugi and Yugi said " no never we got beef with Mokuba!". Yami yugi said " due to the effect of my spell, Mokuba takes damage equal to 95% of the monster's attack points and I must end my turn now!" Mokuba watched his lifepoints go from 4000 to 200. Yami yugi said " I end my turn.". Téa Gardner yelled " stop this duel yugi and yami yugi !" Yugi and yami yugi yelled " never and shut up Téa Gardner!". This made everyone mad expect for yugi and yami yugi. Mokuba was more mad one . Mokuba said " you two will pay for saying that to Téa Gardner! I draw!". Mokuba said " I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I equip with it my Love Arrow spell card, the equipped monster can't be destoryed by battle and I take no battle damage. When the equipped monster attacks a monster with higher attack points, It destorys the monster with the higher attack points. then all players take damage equal to the monster's attack points. However, since my equip spell is equiped to a fairy monster, I take no damage due to this effect of my equip spell. " This shocked everyone expect for Mokuba and Téa Gardner. " we can't lose !" yugi and yami yugi screamed. " you just did! Shining Friendship attack Obelisk! The effect of Love Arrow applies ! Destorying Obelisk, Inflict 4000 damage to both of you ending this duel!". Yugi and yami yugi screamed when their lifepoints reached zero. Kaiba was shocked Mokuba defeated Yugi and yami yugi. Mokuba said " now say sorry to your friends . The biggest apology you own is to Téa Gardner.".

kaiba knew who Mokuba's crush was now but he was going to be private about it. Yami yugi and yugi said " I am sorry what we done.". Everyone said " we forgive you because none of us is perfect.". Everyone was about to leave. kaiba went to Mokuba saying " I am proud of you Mokuba.". Mokuba hugged Téa Gardner as a friendly hug . Then everyone left to go home.


End file.
